


Blood of the Coven

by LissomTea



Series: Beans On A Hill [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Abuse, Figuring Out Emotions, Hanzo thinks his dad was a good person (he wasn't), Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Werewolf OC - Freeform, past emotional abuse, please read the warnings at the beginning of the work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissomTea/pseuds/LissomTea
Summary: During a grocery run, Colton ends up meeting his mother. Hanzo is reminded of a few childhood memories because of it. (They're not good)
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Original Male Character(s), Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Original Character(s)
Series: Beans On A Hill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994350
Kudos: 3





	Blood of the Coven

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This work contains past emotional abuse, gaslighting, emotional neglect, and manipulation (all past), please proceed with caution while reading this work. 
> 
> I wanted to explore the background of my oc, Colton, whose childhood wasn't exactly the best. However, I did also notice that while writing this I often write Hanzo and Genji experiencing similar things. I thought i'd be nice to write something for these two. Originally I wasn't going to post this, as I am afraid that this does not properly convey the emotions about experiencing emotional abuse, nor coping with it, as I have not experienced this. If this is so, feel free to message me, or comment below so I can either figure out how to properly write it, or even rewrite the work entirely. 
> 
> but, without further ado, enjoy. 
> 
> again !WARNING! This work contains mentions of past emotional abuse, gaslighting, emotional neglect, and manipulation.

**A/N: For those of you that didn't read the author's note above, this work contains past emotional abuse, gaslighting, emotional neglect, and manipulation. These things aren't taking place currently, the characters are just talking about their experiences as children with these topics. If you are sensitive to these things, please either turn away from this work or proceed with caution.**

**_“The blood of the coven is thicker than the water of the womb.” - Sir Walter Scott_ **

For once, in the small condo that Colton and his boyfriends lived in, it was quiet. Jesse was sleeping, and Colton could talk to Hanzo for hours on end. Even if Hanzo didn’t say anything back, he knew he was listening. 

But, this silence felt so  _ odd  _ to Colton. He was trying to focus on dinner at the moment, but the recipe just seemed to be too overwhelming to read, the energy of the room seemed so tense. 

Colton sighs, turning the burner off, and Hanzo doesn’t even look up, his eyes are leaving the ground. Normally any small noise causes Hanzo to focus on it, even if just for a moment. 

Colton turns to Hanzo, barely even noticing how his eyes narrow before Hanzo blurts out; “My father...your mother reminds me of him.” 

Colton pauses completely, slowly turning to Hanzo, who’s sitting on the couch in a blue flannel and yoga pants. His hair is tied up, and despite the fact that he looks completely calm, Colton knows that he isn’t. There’s a storm raging inside his mind, Colton can practically hear the thunder. 

“How...so?” Colton asks, crossing his arms. He already doesn’t like where this is going. 

Hanzo is silent, Colton knows why. It isn’t very hard to connect the dots. The bits and pieces that Colton has learned from both Genji  _ and  _ Hanzo, suggests that they didn’t grow up in a healthy household. Which doesn’t surprise Colton in the slightest. 

“He...your mother...you said that she...hurt you...as a child?” Hanzo mumbled. 

Colton bites his lower lip. “Not...physically,” Colton curses. “Verbally, more like.” 

Hanzo hums. “I see.” 

There’s a silence shared between the two that sets Colton on edge. 

“Hanzo…? Is somethin’ wrong..?” 

Hanzo turns away, his posture slumping and his eyes darting to the other side of the room. 

“It's...mind-boggling…” He says. “That someone could do that to their own child.” 

Colton raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, it is,” Colton replies, leaning against the kitchen counter. “Can’t believe it took me years to figure out what she was doin’ to me..I’m still tryna to figure out how to deal with it.” 

Hanzo nods his head. 

“What...did she say to you?”

“As a kid?”

“Yes.” 

Colton sighs, eyes narrowing. 

“She...often told me I couldn’t do anythin’ right.” Colton began. “That I’d just mess it all up.”

Colton stares at the ceiling. “She ain’t like nobody I brought home, she’d constantly go through my phone, my text messages. If I didn’t behave she’d threaten to homeschool me because I was so ‘rebellious’, that I ain’t ‘listen to teachers’...she’d say that when I did somethin’ small, like being marked absent by accident.” 

Colton runs a hand through his hair. “After a while, I was just...angry with her...but...I was also  _ terrified _ .” Colton mutters. “I would confront her but she’d...she’d say some  _ bullshit  _ like-like she was doing this for my own good or...or that I was being too overdramatic and I was making it all up-!” 

Colton takes a deep breath, already feels his skin beginning to itch. His face is flushed, he can feel it. His heartbeat has increased. 

“I...see.” 

Colton turns to Hanzo, still trying to calm down. “Why do ya ask?” 

“That...it sounds like the things my father did as well.” 

Colton freezes on the spot. 

“But he...he never meant to hurt me,” Hanzo whispers. “He..he did it so I could become strong.” 

Colton rises from the counter, slowly. His lips slightly parted, and his hands clenched. 

“What are you...talkin’ about…?” 

Hanzo hesitates and looks down again. He  _ hesitates _ . 

Colton creases his brow. 

“Han’?” 

“When we were boys, I wanted to pursue photography.” 

Colton is silent, he doesn’t like where this is going. 

“My father told me that the idea was foolish. I was to become the oyabun to a  _ massive  _ empire, I did not have time for such..frivolous pursuits.” 

Colton nods his head, and surprisingly Hanzo continues. 

“I did it anyway, in secret.” Hanzo still doesn’t make eye contact. “I had a full photo album, and I used to print the photos and hang them in my closet. It...made me happy.” 

Hanzo softly smiles. “I’m still proud of many of them, I wasn’t even thirteen, and I...I thought I could take photos like the famous photographers in Japan...the ones that always took pictures of cherry blossom trees, and beautiful women in kimonos.” 

Colton fidgets. 

“But...my father found out about it,” Hanzo says. “A maid ended up going into my room to place a suit inside of my closet for a meeting I was going to and she...found them, and told the other maids. It reached my father and he…” 

Hanzo clenches his fists. 

“He made me burn all of them.” 

Colton sucks in a breath through his teeth. 

“He told me that I was wasting my time, that the photos weren’t anything special.” He sighs. “He said that I wasn’t supposed to do something that was for  _ fun _ . He continued to tell me it was a waste of my time, that it was something frivolous.” 

Hanzo turns to Colton. “He...used to say things like that a lot.” He accused. “He used to...if I messed up, he would tell me that I was a failure, that I would never amount to anything, that I brought dishonor to our clan, our family, the clan elders to  _ him _ .” 

Colton steps out from behind the counter, slowly. 

“I...I looked up to him, he was my father he...he was  _ everything  _ I wanted to be and more, but I was never good enough, he knew that any emotion that I showed was invalid, he said so, they all did-” 

“Hanzo.” 

Hanzo pauses for a moment, he’s grown so used to having Colton call him ‘Han’ or other pet names that it catches him off guard to hear Colton call him by his actual name. Hanzo doesn’t turn to him, however, his hands grasping his ankles. 

“It...your father and... _ they _ ...did this often, right?” 

Hanzo nods. “He...did it all the time, but it was just discipline, I..” 

Hanzo shakes his head. 

“Then...why does..why does it...your mother acts the same way and you say it isn’t healthy it-” 

“Because it isn’t,” Colton whispers. “It...it never is, there’s a difference in being harsh and flat out  _ abusive  _ Hanzo.” 

Hanzo straightens, stabbing a finger at Colton. “My father did  _ not  _ abuse me! He loved me-”

“Did he though? From what you’re tellin’ me he’s pullin’ the same shit my mother did, and  _ that  _ is abuse.” 

Hanzo doesn’t reply. 

“My father would never hurt me. He never hit me, he never yelled at me, he...I was a good child, I was a good son.” 

Colton draws back. 

“Hanzo. Even if he never put his hands on you, his words hurt just as much,” Colton softly places a hand on his shoulder. “They’ve followed you through adulthood clearly!” 

Hanzo’s face scrunches up. 

“They...do...they did, he...I thought…” Hanzo sighs. “I’m just rambling and being too dramatic-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Colton says. “From what you’re telling me, your father was emotionally neglectful and manipulative.” Colton pauses. “And the…’ they’, is the clan elders right?” 

Hanzo nods, slowly.

“Well, we already know they were.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” Hanzo says. “He was...dealing with a lot of things...my mother had died and he...loved her... _ lived  _ for her.” 

“But he hurt you because of it! That ain’t an excuse for the things he said or did!” Colton says, both arms grasping at Hanzo’s. 

Hanzo is silent for a moment. 

“I’m not making excuses...I…” Hanzo pauses. “I...I just did...damn it.” 

“Han’.” 

“I...all these years I thought that what he was doing was  _ normal _ , what  _ they  _ were doing was normal...I…” Hanzo’s eyes widen, and his hand comes to hover over his mouth. “I did the same thing to Genji.” 

Colton’s eyes widened.

“I...whenever he messed up, I did the same thing my father did...I’d belittle him..no..no wonder he hated me. I was too foolish to see what I was doing.” Hanzo whispers. “I still am a fool.” 

“Hanzo, you’re not a fool, far from it actually.” 

“Then how am I just realizing this now!” Hanzo roars, getting up from the couch. “I’ve been making excuses, I  _ normalized  _ this, I did it to my own  _ brother  _ I-” 

Hanzo freezes this time. “I’m just like him-”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ say that?” Colton says as Hanzo is taken aback. 

Colton sighs. “I realized what my mother was doin’ to me wasn’t right only two  _ years  _ ago Hanzo. It didn’t dawn on me that it was wrong until I was an adult.” 

Colton turns to him. “I thought the same thing you did, I thought it was normal, but it  _ isn’t _ ,” Colton looks down at his hands. “A parent doesn’t belittle a child at any chance they get, they help them grow and prosper. They don’t shove them back down into the dirt.” 

Hanzo is silent. 

“My father...wasn’t a very good man, was he?”

“No. He wasn’t.”

Hanzo sighs. 

“I looked up to him.”

“I know, I looked up to my mother too.” 

The two are silent for a moment. Hanzo feels Maria, the cat, brush up against his leg. 

Hanzo looks down. 

“Jesse is awake.” is all he says, before he walks off towards the back door. 

“Hanzo?” 

Hanzo pauses, firmly grasping the door handle. 

“I...need to think about this by myself.” 

Colton nods his head. 

“Okay, just...come and get me if you need anything, or still wanna talk, I’m all ears.” 

Hanzo softly smiles. 

“I..thank you.” 

“I’ll always be there for you Han’, you can count on that.” 

Hanzo doesn’t reply but walks out the front door. Colton watches him pull out his mat, and shakes his head.

_

Two days later, Hanzo returns from a grocery trip, and finds a camera on the table. A sticky note is attached, reading: ‘I understand if you don’t want to use this because of what you associate it with, but I thought that you might like to have it, just in case ♡ - Colton & Jesse’ 

Hanzo flips the sticky note over to see a small drawing of himself, most likely done by Jesse on the back. He smiles softly, as he picks up the camera, despite the memories crying out in anguish when he does. 

Hanzo thinks for a moment.  _ Knows  _ that Colton was right. He remembers Colton telling him something similar. How Colton had loved to play the guitar, how his father taught him how to. But after his father died, his mother detested the instrument, any mention of the guitar was deemed shameful. 

And yet, despite everything, Colton still learned it.

So, despite his hands shaking, Hanzo placed film inside of the camera and took a photo of the hallway leading to the living room. 

If Colton could do it...if Colton could  _ heal _ , then maybe, just maybe, he could too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
